Fruits Basket Chapter 1
by Rejected
Summary: When a new saviour emerges, the Sohma's have mixed feelings. Will Kemaru put a stop to Akito's madness? And will she prevent "the end" from coming? Read Chapter 1 for the Demolishing of the End.


Kemaru leaned against the railing of the bridge as she gasped for breath

**Fruits Basket**

Kemaru leaned against the railing of the bridge as she gasped for breath. She struggled to hold herself up as she began to lose conscious. She didn't know how or when the fever hit her but before she knew it, she was out of breath and couldn't even open the door to her newly gotten apartment.

She had staggered down the stairs knowing she had to get to a doctor quick. Because of her fever, she didn't recall that it was 2 am in the morning or that everything was closed.

Now, as she collapsed to the ground, tears now streaming from her eyes because of the pain in her head, she turned and looked at a crack in the wall besides her seeing the river below. The rain pattered as she closed her eyes and remembered how the day her mother had killed herself was very similar to this one………

_Her mother sighed happily as she pointed into the distance at an old shrine. Its roof like top now old and withered covered in vines._

"_There, Kemaru! That's where your father and I got married!" she said laughing as she remembered the memory._

_He had died over 5 years ago._

_Kemaru was only 5 at the time of his death and only remembered his pitch black hair and menacing smile. Back then, she didn't know why her mother had loved him so much. Now ten years old, seeing the way she was now without him, she realized he must have meant a lot._

_They went back home and went to bed. Kemaru slept in the same troubling sleep like every other night. She woke up shortly after shivering. Was there a draft? She crept downstairs in only her nightgown and saw the front door open. Fearing the worst, she ran outside._

_The rain pattered hard as she sprinted, already knowing where she was headed. She just hoped she wasn't too late. _

_She ran onto the bridge and frantically looked for her mother. She turned and there was Kemaru's mother, Avery. _

"_M-mommy? What are you doing?" she asked whimpering, near crying._

_Her mother smiled at Kemaru and climbed onto the railing of the bridge._

"_Mom?! MOM! What are you doing??" Kemaru screamed now sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Her mother looked up at the sky and whispered, "__What is death, but a mere beginning to life." She looked at Kemaru with the most deadly glare and said, _

"_**Kemaru, with this last breath I curse your soul to walk forever in a world where my pain becomes yours and every breath you take will remind you of the love you left behind."**_**  
**

_With that, Kemaru's mother threw herself off the bridge and Kemaru screamed._

Kemaru was still screaming as somebody had taken hold of her arm and was trying to lift her up.

"Shh!" her kidnapper said, "I'm only trying to help you up!"

Kemaru pushed him away and stepped back to get a better look. Under the glare of the streetlight, she could see he was a boy. He had silver white hair and was wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants. She gripped the bridge rail and spoke hoping her voice didn't sound as angry as she was, "Leave…me…alone."

The boy took a step towards her and said, "Look, do you have a place to stay? I can tell you have a fever." Kemaru glared at him and put her hood from her sweater on. She began to walk away, "I don't have a fever." Seconds later, she collapsed to the ground and allowed the silver haired boy to pick her up and carry her off.

_Remember when…_

_Remember when._

Kemaru heard voices.

She kept her eyes closed; trying not to reveal that she was awake.

She recognized the silver haired boy's voice and it seemed he was talking to an older man. Their voices sounded scared and angry.

"How could you do this? You know how much trouble we got into last time!"

Kemaru sighed as she realized they were talking about her. She heard the silver haired boy speak.

"I know, I know! But she was going to die."

"So what it's her life against yours?"

_It's your life against hers, _Kemaru wondered why it was so bad that she had intruded on their home and taken their hospitality.

Well, it did sound _**bad.**_

She sighed again and turned over. All at once, the voices hushed and Kemaru heard the older man mutter something about going to the head of the household.

Whoa. It looks like she intruded into a** big** home.

The screen door was pulled open and in walked the silver haired boy. Kemaru started to stand but he motioned for her to stop and she sat down.

"I'm Yuki Sohma." He said, still standing.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kemaru asked.

"Well, you did have a fever and it was raining pretty hard. You could have died." He walked over to the window and looked out. Kemaru realized the sun was just rising.

If there were other people in this house, they would be waking up too.

"But……aren't you going to get in trouble? I mean, that guy sounded pretty mad-uh!" She slapped her hand on her mouth and cursed herself. She just let out the fact that she had been listening!

Yuki looked at her confused, then back at the window.

"Not so much…" Kemaru thought he looked sad for a second but then he looked back at her and smiled.

"Besides, your safe now." Kemaru looked down so that Yuki would not see the surprised look on her face.

What **was** with this guy?!

He didn't even know her and he was acting like they were best friends!

She heard footsteps in the hallway and stood up. She looked down and saw that her clothes hadn't been changed. She was still wearing her work outfit. It was a red tunic with a sort of skirt end. She was amazed it didn't get the least stained when she collapsed on the ground.

Although, it was still a little damp.

Kemaru gasped as the screen door opened. Yuki merely looked over.

It was an orange haired boy.

_What is with these people and there color differences?!,_ Kemaru thought as she gawked.

He looked at Yuki with a deadly glare. Then turned back to Kemaru.

Kemaru tried to raise her hand in attempt to say hello.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he screamed pointing at her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kemaru screamed back and instantly slapped her hand over her mouth again. She always had had these kinds of reflexes. She would just immediately shout back.

Maybe it was because she was as silent as a child. She could never have screamed at her mother.

The boy stepped back in shock and looked at Yuki for an explanation.

Yuki himself looked surprised. He had raised his eyebrows but now resumed his usual stature.

"Kyo, this is Kemaru." He said simply.

"_**Kemaru?!**_ Just what _**is**_ she doing here?!" he looked surprised and angry.

"That's what I should be asking you. And she's leaving today so you should have no concern." Yuki stepped away from the mirror and walked in front of Kyo.

"Why? Do you somehow just like inviting girls into the house?" Kyo grinned tauntingly.

Kemaru's eyes widened. What was with this guy??

Yuki remained calm. "You seem to have no problem with Tohru."

Kemaru could've blinked and missed it.

She saw Kyo's fist emerge and then Yuki do something to reverse it. Whatever it was, Kyo had crashed through the wall and was now out of the house and in the yard. Whoever this Yuki was, he was pretty strong.

And it didn't help that they seemed to be enemies.

Kemaru played with the hem of her tunic and bit her lip. She was nervous. Should she leave now? Was he going to tell her that she should leave? Wait, didn't he _already_ say that? She shook her head and laughed quietly. She shouldn't be worrying about things like this.

She had_**other**_things to worry about.

She took two steps and Yuki acknowledged her once again. "Come on, you must be hungry." He smiled again and led her out. His smile made her feel uneasy somehow.

"And you can meet Tohru."

Kemaru bared a tiny smile (though it looked like she was in pain) and followed Yuki.

In the kitchen was the man she assumed she had heard Yuki talking to before. Now, she studied him more closely. He had longish black hair and was reading a newspaper. He had a distinct dog look to him. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She didn't have time to wonder before she was attacked by a girl in an apron.

"Yuki-kun?! Who is she?! Does Shigure know anything about this?!" The girl exclaimed. Kemaru abruptly sat down at the table and crossed her legs pointing her eyes down. The girl immediately started apologizing and Yuki told her the story.

"Ah, so you are Kemaru-chan!" The girl exclaimed once more smiling brightly at Kemaru. Kemaru just grunted.

People like that **annoyed** her.

The girl went back to her cooking as Kemaru kept her eyes on the floor. She had a funny feeling she was being watched. She drooped her head and let her hair fall over her face as she moved her eyes to the right.

It was the deep-voiced man. What did that girl say his name was?

Kemaru lifted her head again and turned to face him. They glared as Tohru placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Kemaru. She was surprised when he began to speak.

"Would you be afraid?" He suddenly asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tohru gasped just as Kyo stepped into the room.

"Shigure, what are you saying?" Yuki asked. He sounded frightened. Kemaru wondered what was going on.

"Uh, I don't think Im clear on what you're saying?" Kemaru asked confused.

"Would you be afraid if you knew how you would die?" He asked focusing on Kemaru's gaze. She felt as if hostility was being emitted from him and she started to stand up.

Yuki motioned towards her and Kemaru waved him away. "That's alright, Yuki. I think I'll be going now." She said as she collected her shoes from Tohru.

Everyone watched as Kemaru walked towards the door. She stopped and watched as Shigure leaned back in his chair, amused that she didn't answer his questions.

Well, it wasn't going to end that way.

Kemaru glared at him ruthlessly before saying, "I'm not afraid of death" and left the Sohma home.

Everyone except Shigure gaped in silence.

"Wa-wa…….y-you…..sh-she…..what the?!" Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki said at the same time.

Shigure closed his eyes, smiled and said, "Correct Answer, Kemaru."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SHIGURE!!" Kyo shouted breathing heavily.

He hated when Shigure had to play his mind game son people. It could make them go insane.

"**She's the one,"** he said with an air of menace.

"_**She's the one who will stop the end."**_


End file.
